


Seen/Unseen

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about being back in Europe is the return of the Energy Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen/Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the senior management's office in the Energy Station, as seen [here.](http://www.infiniti-redbullracing.com/article/spy-feeling-home-barcelona)

Sebastian hops up onto the table, kicking off his shoes, as Christian locks the office door. Swinging his legs Sebastian watches as Christian turns to face him, amusement playing over his face at the childish gesture. Sebastian just smiles at him, reaching out to pull him close as soon as he's near enough. Christian doesn't hesitate before moving to rest between his thighs, leaning up for a kiss.

It's slow and familiar, just exactly the kind of thing that Sebastian needs right now. Christian's arms go around him, holding him close as he slides his tongue into his mouth, and Sebastian sighs, one hand running through Christian's hair. He shuffles impatiently, even though he doesn't really want the kiss to end. He likes being kissed by Christian; it has the effect of making him feel like he's the only person in the world.

Christian's hands slide down his body, around to his front, skimming his stomach before lifting the hem of his T-shirt, revealing the top of his jeans. He unfastens the button without pulling away from the kiss, draws the zipper down, and Sebastian tries very hard not to shiver in anticipation. Christian's fingertips dip below the waistband of his jeans, his underwear, and Sebastian breaks the kiss himself, impatience making him lean back on his hands so he can lift his hips up, letting Christian tug the layers of clothing down. He abandons them around his knees, hands sliding up Sebastian's thighs and leaving him to kick his jeans off his socked feet by himself.

Christian takes the small bottle of lubricant out of his trouser pocket and something about it makes Sebastian feel right at home. Their brand; their own little secret. He leans back onto his elbows as Christian flips the lid open, pours a little over his fingers. Spreading his legs he makes a needy noise, Christian smiling at him before slipping a hand between his thighs.

Sebastian arches off the table as Christian's finger slides inside him, making a broken noise at the back of his throat. He bites down on his lip to stop himself getting any louder, because they might not be able to be seen, not through the one-way glass of the window, but there's still the possibility of being heard.

Christian leans forward, his finger sliding in and out of Sebastian's body as he peppers kisses over his stomach, his hips, his thighs. He sucks at his skin but not at his cock, he knows Sebastian well enough to know not to make that mistake. Sebastian never lasts long with the combination of finger fucking and cock sucking and so if Christian wants a quickie he needs to keep him on that edge, the edge he has him so beautifully balanced on now. Sebastian writhes and whines but he knows Christian won't give in and he's grateful. It feels safe like this.

As Christian slides another finger inside him Sebastian lifts his head up, looking out of the window over Christian's shoulder. He can see the paddock, people walking past; team members going about their jobs, photographers searching for that perfect shot, fans wearing their paddock passes proudly, looking for famous faces. Sebastian sees them all but they don't see him, laid out here, being taken slowly but surely apart.

Christian pulls his fingers out, unfastens his own trousers, and Sebastian can see the smear of lube he leaves on his waistband. It makes him smile as Christian pushes his pants down to mid-thigh, grabbing the lube again. He slicks his cock, moving forward, and Sebastian bites down on his lip again, arching his body up in offering.

Christian's slow, careful, and Sebastian can feel his eyes threaten to roll back in his head as he feels that stretch, the air pushed from his lungs, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. As soon as Christian stills inside him, head bowed down as he takes deep breaths, Sebastian reaches for him, pulling himself back into a sitting position on the edge table, their bodies pressed together.

They kiss, briefly, all sloppy and breathy, and then Christian starts to move and their mouths fall away from one other, Sebastian wrapping his legs around Christian's waist, pulling him in deeper. Their hips rock together, finding a rhythm between them, and Sebastian grips hold of Christian's shoulders desperately as he stares out of the window, watching the paddock, all of them so oblivious to what's happening right in front of them.

"Lie down," Christian tells him. Sebastian shakes his head, liking the closeness, liking the view. "Come on," Christian appeals, hands sliding over his thighs, encouraging him to move.

Sebastian knows what he wants, supposes it's not fair that he gets to have all the fun, so he unhooks his legs and lies himself down along the length of the table, hitting his head on the phone in the process. He makes a disgruntled noise, reaching above his head to shove it out of the way. Christian smiles, clearly amused, before climbing onto the table between his thighs, pushing back inside him.

Sebastian moans softly, pulling Christian down to him, loving that feeling of being weighed down. Christian kisses his neck before his head falls to the side and Sebastian can see him looking out of the window as he thrusts into him a little harder. Sebastian grins, arching his back into it, but the table is too slippery under his socked feet for him to get any leverage so he wraps his legs back around Christian's waist, pulling himself up to meet his thrusts.

Someone passes by the window particularly close, weaving out of someone's way, and Sebastian's wants to flinch away, a little jolt going through his body at the proximity. They say something to the person they're with and the words are indistinct but the noise murmurs through, reminding them again not to get too loud. It makes the hairs stand up on Sebastian's arms, makes him bite down on his lip as he tightens his legs, trying to get a better angle.

His cock is rubbing against Christian's stomach as he moves, their bodies pressed so close together, and Sebastian shudders, trying to gauge how much longer Christian is going to last, whether it's safe to touch himself yet. Christian's face is still turned away though so Sebastian grips hold of his shoulders more tightly so stop himself trying to slip a hand between them.

Their position on the table means that Christian can thrust into him much more powerfully, his hips sliding all the way back before pushing in deep, the friction making Sebastian sigh and hold back moans. He loves the feeling of being pinned down, being properly fucked, but he can't see out of the window nearly as well from this angle and what's the point of being in this room if he can't do that, can't stare at them as though they might look him in the eye. Luxurious fucks like this are what beds are made for. This room is for something else.

"Christian, " he says, his voice pleading.

Christian turns to look at him, their eyes meeting, and Sebastian stares up at him, making a needy little noise. Christian nods but it takes him a moment to stop, to pull out, to swing his legs around so that he's perched on the edge of the table.

"Come here."

Sebastian moves, socks slipping on the table again, and stands in front of Christian, so close to the window now, Christian grabbing hold of his hips and pulling him into his lap, pressing his cock back inside him. Sebastian makes an appreciative noise, leaning back against him as he pants, loving that all consuming feeling of fullness as he watches the people outside.

Christian starts to move again, his thrusts shallow in this position, and Sebastian leans forward, bracing a hand on the window ledge, impatient now. Christian groans in response, one hand sliding around his waist, grabbing a handful of his T-shirt. Sebastian shudders at the feel of it, at the way Christian starts to move more frantically again, at the fact that he's so close to the people just outside. He has to bite down on his lip again, has to bite down on his tongue, so close to just screaming and begging and letting everyone know exactly what's going on behind that door, that window.

A woman walking past pauses, looking at the window a moment too long, and Sebastian knows that she's checking her reflection in the mirrored glass but part of him feels like she can see and it makes his body tighten with excitement even as he feels dirty for loving this so much. She's on her way again, only pausing for a second or two, but Sebastian has been well trained to feel seconds like lifetimes.

He can hear the muted noises Christian is making, can feel him unravelling in the way his hips piston forwards into Sebastian's body and when Sebastian looks down he sees Christian's fingers white where they grip his T-shirt. He moves a hand down, grabbing hold of his own cock, certain that Christian is close now. He squeezes himself, rubs his thumb through the precome that's already dribbling down his length, and he keens, hips stuttering against Christian while he tries to make this last a little longer. Christian's had to put his hand over Sebastian's mouth for being too loud before, pressed so firmly against him that Sebastian was certain he was going to suffocate, eyes wide and orgasm ripped so wonderfully from him.

He feels that way now, even without the hand, and it's not long before he's shuddering, coming over his fingers, trying not to let his heavy head fall down because he wants to watch, wants to imagine all these people can see him come. Christian makes a strained noise as Sebastian's orgasm wracks through his body, his pleasure seeming to ricochet through Christian as well. Sebastian's arm shakes as he tries to hold himself up, body so sensitive, and he wants to whine, wants to drop to his knees, wants, more than anything, to feel Christian come.

He doesn't have to wait long, Christian burying his face in Sebastian's neck to muffle the sound he makes before he forces his cock deep inside Sebastian's body, rocking erratically as he's hit by his orgasm. Sebastian shudders with it, loving everything about feeling Christian come apart against him, inside him, his ragged breath making Sebastian's neck damp as the silence of the room threatens to swallow them up.

Sebastian shifts himself upright, carefully not to let Christian slip out as he leans heavily back against him. He breathes for a moment, the people looking bleary to him now through his damp eyes, and then he lets his head loll back, eyes closing with the certainty that Christian won't let him go unkissed. Their mouths open to one another, tongues sliding messily together, and it's somehow both obscene and painfully intimate at once.

Sebastian doesn't want it to stop but they're still kind of out of breath and it seems like a lot of effort. He leaves his head resting back against Christian's shoulder, loving the way his whole body moves with each of Christian's breaths. He feels Christian's hand loosen in his T-shirt and then his arm wraps more securely around him, fingers squeezing his waist. Sebastian hums contentedly.

"You could actually fall asleep on your feet right now, couldn't you?" Christian says fondly. Sebastian doesn't respond but his lips curl up into a little smile. "Kids nowadays, no stamina."

That comment makes Sebastian grin but he tries to hide it, pressing his lips together instead as he opens his eyes, looking at Christian over his shoulder. They stare at each other and any retort dies on Sebastian's lips, choosing to lean in for another kiss instead, gentler and more refined than the last. When they pull away Christian nips at Sebastian lower lip, sucking on it briefly before he lets him go.

"Can I use your shower?" he asks.

"It's my shower," Sebastian responds, tugging Christian's arm away so that he can move. "I get first dibs." He winces slightly as Christian's cock slides out of him, taking a moment to steady himself before he starts to gather his clothes. "Dan's got a shower, why don't you ask him."

"Excuse me, Daniel, I seem to be a bit covered in come, don't mind if I hop in your shower, do you?" Christian says, exaggerating the poshness of his accent.

Sebastian laughs. "It's Dan, he probably wouldn't bat an eyelid."

"Maybe he'd ask for a turn," Christian says casually, concentrating on pulling his trousers up to hide his smirk.

"We could share my shower," Sebastian suggests, knowing he's playing right into Christian's hands but not really caring. "Then we'll see who's got stamina."

"We could," Christian agrees looking up at him. "You going for the record of number of sexual positions used in a day?"

"Might be the only record I get this year," Sebastian responds, pulling on his underwear now that he feels a little more steady.

"Seb," Christian says softly, but Sebastian just shakes his head, trying to untangle his jeans. He doesn't want to get into this, not right now. Christian nods, looking him over. "We can't go anywhere yet, you look far too freshly fucked."

Sebastian snorts a laugh but he knows what Christian means. He feels it too. He fastens his jeans and turns around to face the window, crossing his arms on the window ledge and resting his chin on them as he stares outside, eyes lazily following the people coming and going.

He knows they're not going to fuck in the shower now, the urgency has gone, simmered down to intimacy. They'll kiss and their hands will wander, sliding over wet, naked flesh. He'll let Christian wash his hair because Christian likes to do that, likes to look after him, and even four world championships never quite made Sebastian feel as special as that.

He sighs, straightens himself up, turns to face Christian who is leaning against the table, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now?" Sebastian asks, presenting himself.

Christian takes a step forward, a smile playing over his lips as he leans in for a chaste kiss. "Perfect."


End file.
